Through the Mirror
by WeatherWitchandMetalMage
Summary: daja tris and briar go to the palace in corous to train as nights and meat Kel and the gang and encounter a lot of trouble the whole time
1. Default Chapter

Through the mirror

**Through the mirror**

** **

**       Last time we saw our heroes they had just rescued the price and saved the land. They were quite restless and getting a little rowdy. They were trying to unlock the power hidden in the swords and ended up setting the west wing of the castle on fire.**

** **

**       "That's it I can't take it anymore!" yelled Prince Kaddar.**

**       "you know sir. Mabey they just need something to do?" asked the wise and knowing Sir Ronald. **

** **

**O.k. time to back track. Now the heroes happen to be Daja Briar and Tris. No Sandry because she just doesn't fit in with the plot. Now about a month back they saved Emelan from evil queen Cytheria and her cow headed donkey butted camel middle Delalocaboga. As a reward they each recievd a shield and a magic sword. Each a different color. Daja's was red, Tris's was blue and Briar's was green. Then sir Ronald took them to carthack and that's where they've been for the past two weeks. Time to go forward now.**

** "Where do you expect to take them."**

**"our northern neighbors of course"**

**"tortall?"**

**"Yes tortall."**

**"what could they do there."**

**Train of course."**

**"Train?" **

**"yes train. Under the care of lord whyldon they will train to become nights."**

**"but two are girls."**

**"yes I know. But they are taking girls now."**

**"they are."**

**"Yes. They are"**

**"how long would they be gone?"**

**"let me think… … … uh? Oh I have it eight years."**

**"eight years free of them. No more burning down huge chunks of the palace, or mindless bickering over whose stupid shield is shinier or whose sword is sharpest. Eight years free of endless dueling in the corridors, and magical explosions from their swords in the corridors. No more plants popping up or moving around. No more lightning bolts bouncing around the dinner tables in front of the whole castle. And no more of the gold candlesticks flying through the throne room into the courtyard where they practice. It will be much more peaceful here. Yes of course you can take them. Maybe after they train they can wreck the castle in Corus for a while.**

** **

** **

**Meanwhile in Corus:**

**"Guess what I found out"**

**"Neal please tell me you weren't easedropping again."**

**"Well kel if it makes you feel any better I won't tell you"**

**"Whatever"**

**"As I was saying I just heard that three new pages are comeing and that they saved all of emelan."  
"Emelan?"**

"I've seen it on maps. It's southwest of carthak." 

"Well neal since you know so much then you can help me with this geography homework since I don't understand any of it."

**"but I don't…" Neal answered but Cleon cut him off.**

**"This is a study group and I need to study and we do it in a group."**

**"he has a point Neal."**

**"Very funny Kel."**

**Neal walks off to join Cleon while Kel who has finished her work goes back to her room because Lalassa promised to teach her how to knit. **

** **

** **

**Okay switch gears now. Emperor kaddar has called the children into his conference room and they are waiting for him there and having a little conversation……**

** **

**"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."**

**"I'm gonna kill you briar."**

**"Daja lay of briar okay."**

**"No he pulled my braids again and I told him that if he did it again I would kill him."**

**"Well then briar she did give you fair warning."**

**"Well I didn't thinkshe really meant it," briar screemed.**

**"Oh well briar I'll miss ya cause it really looks like she's gonna kill ya this time."**

**Briar scrambles over the table for his life and sheaths his sword and begins to climb. Daja lets out the fiercest war cry Sandry had ever heard and charged at briar. Briar made one last jump cause that was all he had time for cause Daja was almost at the middle of the table and his hands finally gripped it, the chandelier and he swung his feet of the table and clamored onto it. Daja finally got to the chandelier and since she was taller than briar she jumped at it and grabbed it. At that briar leapt of the chandelier and landed on the top of this huge writing desk on the top of all the cabinets over it. Daja jumped and landed next to him and he unsheathed his sword and they began dueling. Their where sparks flying because of the clashing metal. Daja had taken the first strike so she was attacking and briar was blocking. Then Kaddar walked in with sir Ronald and yelled for them to stop and briar did but daja who once she starts fighting goes into this little zone didn't hear him or see briar sheath his sword and she slashed him from his shoulder to his elbow. He yelled and tumbled of the dresser with his hand over his arm. His arm was bleeding fiercely. Daja yelled b   
  **

** **

** **

** **


	2. so what happened to briar

Discalaimer: I don't own a thing but sir Ronald

Criterion: I don't own a thing but sir Ronald. If you want to borrow him ask me. I need to make some money. 

** **

A/n: o.k. now on with the fic. If I remember correctly Daja had just yelled out a letter and then I stopped it. Is that right. *Asks her muse if he is sure but he's tanning drinking a martini.* muses are so useless especially my muse Zeus. *Zeus throws his martini on me* ugh oh well on with the fic hopefully if my muse decides to start working again. Runs away from an angry god screaming I hate my muse.

** **

**Briar Daja yelled. She jumped off of the desk and landed next to briar and knelt at his side. Briar rolled over and looked at her. His face pale ghostly even and you could tell that he was in pain. She looked at him and couldn't stop. She felt horrible. She was going into a trance. It felt like his pain was her own. Then suddenly she clutched her arm as this huge pain seared through it. Then she screamed and dropped to the floor just as Tris walked in with a mage in tow. **

**"Daja wasn't hurt when I left a second ago." Tris said.**

**With that everyone turned around and saw Daja lying their with the same exact ghostly like expression on her face. The mage bent down next to briar and took out this measuring tape. He measured the length of the wound and the width then the place of the wound on his arm. Then he stood up and turned around to face them wearing this expression of amazement, confusion, and wonder. **

**"Numair what is it," asked Kaddar. **

**But just as Kaddar asked the question they where all dying to ask Tris fell to the floor next to them just as a noble walked in. Tris was able to gasp something that sounded like san but no one knew what she was trying to say until Lady Sandraline Fa Toren introduced herself to everyone present who was conscious. **

**"Now what is going on here? I come back from a visit to emelan for a week and I find my friends lying here on the floor. If something is wrong with them bring them to my quarters NOW don't leave them here like nothing on cold hard tile. Do I make myself clear? Move them NOW" Sandry yelled with her hands on her hips.**


	3. the first book of through the mirror

**A/n READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ ON. NOW THIS STORY CONSISTS OF A GIRL NAMED DAJA WHO CHANGES HER NAME TO DAJA. THERE IS ALSO A BOY NAMED BREIR AND A GIRL NAMED Trish. NOTE THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT THE TAMORA PIERCE CHARACTERS GONE WRONG.THEY ARE DESENDENTS OF THE TAMORA PIERCE CHARACTERS. THIS IS A PRELUDE TO THE SERIES THROUGH THE MIRROR. I WROTE THIS IN SIXTH GRADE SO SOME OF THE TENSES ARE A LITTLE WRONG BUT PLEASE BARE WITH ME. NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS. IT JUST EXPLAINS WHY THEY GOT THE SHIELDS AND THEY SWORDS. IF YOU WANT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT THEIR PASTS YOU CAN READ THIS. NOW THERE IS ANOTER A/N AT THE END. BE SURE TO READ THAT TO. **

**"Help me Heeeellllp me." **

**"who is that" **

**"Hhhhhheeeeellllpppp mmmmmeeeee."**

**"Shut up go away." **

**"Why" the weird voice said. **

**Daja yelled as it came out from behind her closet. "Go away you you you freak." **

**"Excuse me for frightening you let me introduce myself I am Sir Ronald Mimsy of Colesville the gnome. Oh. Now I need your help so follow me." **

**"But why," Janie asked when suddenly they were jumping through the mirror hurtling through space. Then bump bump bump. they landed in a forest covered with snow in front of a giant hole in a hill. Welcome to my home he said****. **

**       "Where is this place?" Janie asked. **

**       "This is the land of Emelan which used to be ruled by Duke Darthmont until the evil witch Cynthia imprisoned him in her palace, and only we can set him free." Stated Sir Ronald.**

**       "Interesting. Can we go in now?" asked Janie.**

**       "Sure," Sir Ronald Replied. **

**While they were inside Janie started exploring while Sir Ronald made tea and crumpets. When he called her in she asked how Prince Jonathan III was kidnapped. He just shrugged & led her to her room. While going to her room Janie had a few questions.**

**       "Now exactly wear are we going, and how long should it take us?" Asked Janie.**

**       "Well it should take us 3 weeks."**

**       "Three weeks!"**

**       "Yes three weeks. Our journey will take us through the winding forest which is were are now, through the Emerald Valley, and hiking up the Copper mountains. This is your room now go to sleep."**

**"But."**

**"No more questions he replied. We leave early tomorrow." **

**       The next morning at 7:00 a.m. "Wake up Janie."**

**       "Go away, go away," Janie yelled. S L A P!**

**       "Ow!"**

**       What who oh sorry Sir R. **

**       "Sir Ronald to you kid. I said we were going to leave early & it's 7:00 o clock." **

** "This is early."**

**" No early is 5:00. Now get up breakfast is ready we'll eat on the way."**

**Once outside they started on the Winding Path. Janie not talking because she was still mad at Sir Ronald for waking her up to early. She instead was stuffing her face with a sticky bun. **

**       One hour later.**

**       " Are your ever going to talk to me again," asked Sir Ronald. **

**       "O.k. but there isn't anything to talk about. Oh and I hate the name Janie Jacklemire so from now on my name will be Rajanda Kallan. But you can just call me Raja. Okay?"**

**"Done," Sir Ronald answered.**

**       "Now that I've finished what I want to say I won't talk to you anymore unless you packed something good for lunch." **

**Around midday. **

**I'm sick of trees, trees, and trees. All I see is Trees small ones large ones green ones brown ones. Is there anything else to look at in this forbidden forest than trees," Raja complained.**

**       "What do you think Raja this is a forest," sir Ronald replied.**

**       "So I'm still sick of trees. And my feet hurt. When are we stopping for lunch," Raja complained.**

**       "Oh stop your whiff waffling kid."**

**       "Whats that mean."**

**"To stop complaining Janie."**

**       "My names Raja."**

**        "No it's Janie."**

**       "It's Raja you INSOLENT FOOL."**

**       "Whatever. Now this is were we're stopping for lunch o.k?'**

**       "Fine now the real question is what did you cook?"**

**       "Tea, crumpets, samwhiches, and soup."**

**       "Great," Raja replied.**

**       When Raja was just finishing the last of her food she heard a sound that sounded a lot like ooooweee ooooweee.**

**       "Sir Ronald what is that noise," Raja asked.**

**       "Duck."**

**       "A duck were."**

**       "No duck."**

**       "O.k. O.k."**

**Boom crack. Trish knocked down a tree again sir Ronald mumbled more to himself than to Raja. **

**       "Who's Trish." Raja asked.**

**       "Trish is a sort of short girl with red hair and storm gray eyes. She is plump and wears skirts with blouses and little stockings with black button shoes. Her red hair is quite unruly and curly. She just lets it be.'**

**       "Oh," Raja answered  **

**       "What who," Trish wondered aloud. "Oh Sir Ronald how nice to see you."**

**       "Nice to see you to Trish."  **

**        "Whose this," asked Trish**

**       "This is…"**

**       I'm Rajanda Kallan, and I'm going to save the prince. Although I'm more commonly known as Raja." Raja interrupted.**

**       "You shouldn't have said that." Sir Ronald cautioned.**

**       "Why not"**

**       "Duck."**

**       "O.k. I'm ducking." Raja complained. When zap a lightening bolt just missed her by an inch.**

**       "What ya do that for copper curls," Raja asked.**

**       "Listen up Brady Bunch one more word and your lightening ash." Trish cautioned**

**"My name is Trishaw Calloway Weather Witch of the Winding Forest. My friends all me Trish but you don't have that honor"**

**"What a snot head," Raja mummered**

**"I heard that, Trish yelled."**

**"Uh oh Sir Ronald mumbled."**

**"Uh oh what, "Raja asked then suddenly the wind started picking up.**

**"Grab a branch Raja, Sir Ronald yelled. And hold on tight."**

**"O.k. what's happening what's going on." **

**"It's Trish she's a weather witch."**

**I know that but how can she do this?**

**Think about it she's a weather witch, which mean that she can control….**

**The weather and everything to do with it, interrupted Trish**

**       So Raja questioned when the wind started picking up more and rain started to fall then pour. **

**Trish calm down breath in breath out. In out. **

**Trish is scowling while she says you better be glad Sir Ronald was here to stop me or you would have been blown to smithereens. **

**Are you okay Raja," Sir Ronald asked.**

**I've been better, Raja grumbled. Does she have to come with us?**

**       Yes because her power will come in handy. Now go take a bath in the lake Trish will go after you.**

**       Meanwhile back @ the camp. "Sir Ronald why did you have to pick her.**

**Now that I can't tell you Trish, but she does have magic.**

**How can she if she is from the mortal world. **

**She doesn't belong in the mortal world Trishaw Calloway. She belongs here. Now no more questions.**

**       I'm back, Raja yelled.**

**Oh great, Trish grumbled she's back.**

**O.k. your turn Trish. Trish left for the lake.**

**Sir Ronald I'm going to bed. Tell Trish that I've got the hammock and she can get the bedroll. Then tomorrow she gets the hammock and I get the bedroll and so on. Trish returns just as Raja is going to sleep. She's too tired to complain about getting the bedroll and just goes right to bed. **

**       The next morning. Girls wake up Sir Ronald yelled. **

**What's for breakfast they yelled back? **

**Sticky buns he answered. They ate in silence only talking to Sir Ronald NOT to each other. While sir Ronald was packing the girls were arguing again about nothing when Sir Ronald yelled move out troops. Whatever the girls replied. **

**       And so they traveled on and on only stopping for lunch. It seemed like night would never come when they heard a rumbling in the west and suddenly there were these things with a doggy head a donkey body and a cathead were a butt should have been and they were flying. **

**       Uh oh murmured Trish and Sir Ronald together.**

** Uh oh what and what are these things. **

**They're Dela Loco Boga. What do they do? They are creatures created by evil witch Cynthia. That means she knows that the prophecy has come true. What prophecy the girls asked together. A misfit girl from the mortal world with the help of a weather witch will kill the evil witch and all evil with her. S**

**Oh that's why theses things are after us raja said. **

**Of courses that's why Trish answered so lets fight. Why Raja asked. Do you want to live till 6:00? Yes. Then get moving. **

**       Zap a bolt of lightening hits a Dela loco Boga. Then suddenly a flying wagon wheel hits another one. Everyone turned to stare at Raja. **

**What she asked. **

**You just sent a flying wagon wheel at one of those things without even touching it. **

**So raja answered when suddenly the wagon wheel returns to her feet hitting Trish in the head. Ow, she yelled. But she didn't have time to complain. Suddenly the wagon wheel hit another**

**One the same time Trish sent a lightening bolt hurtling at the last one. The rest fled. Lets stay here for the night girls.**

**       "Sir Ronald, can I talk to you?"**

**        "Sure Raja."**

**       "Alone."**

**       "Sure."**

**       "Just leave me out." Trish grumbled.**

**       "Sir Ronald how did I send that wagon wheel at those things without even touching it?"**

**       Well you're a metal and fire witch.**

**       Me?**

**       Yes you.**

**       But how?**

**       Have you ever felt like you don't belong?**

**       Yes tones of times. **

**       That's because you don't. You belong here. You're a child of the volcano god Trader Komai. **

**       Neat. Well good night sir Ronald. And we leave the forest tomorrow right. **

**       Yes we do now sleep. And don't talk to Trish because she already knows. Good night girls.**

**       Night sir Ronald.**

**       Girls wake up, Sir Ronald yelled. Morning sir Ronald they chimed. **

**       Morning girls. I see your FINALLY getting along. Now hurry up we leave in a half an hour. Half an hour later. Move out troops, Sir Ronald yelled. **

**       And so they walked on and on and suddenly they saw it just after lunch the Emerald Valley and the Grimroald Waterfall.  "Oh Awe," whispered they girls. Then they ran off yelling and screaming. And suddenly once they were a foot from the waterfall they saw a little green boy tending plants. "Ahhhh," they screamed. **

**"What," said the boy. **

**"You you your green," exclaimed the girls. **

**"So," the boy answered wanting to go back to his plants. **

**       "Girls I (pant pant) heard a (pant) scream," sir Ronald exclaimed. "Are you all alright." **

**       "Would you be alright if you saw a green boy with emerald green eyes and a green crown of leaf around his head," yelled Trish. **

**       "Oh him. That's just Brier. He's a child of the plant god the Rouge.**

**       "That I am. And I would like it if you people went away no offense sir Ronald so I can go back to tending my plants," Brier yelled. **

**       "Brier would you care to attend dinner with us?" Sir Ronald asked.**

**       "Sure" Brier replied.**

**       "Oh great." The girls mumbled together. The girls left and went to pick flowers with specific instructions to come back when the sun is on the right of the Copper Mountains. **

**"Gosh Trish these flowers are beautiful. What are they," Raja asked? **

**"The red ones are Corous, the yellow and green ones are Scanras and Murens, and the purple ones are the rarest of all and are Gallons."**

**       "All raised by me Brier," Brier interrupted. Sir Ronald sent me to get you cause your late. **

**       "We were trying to avoid dinner with you," the girls complained as they walked back to the camp. **

**       "You'll have a lot of dinners with me from now on," Brier replied. **

**       "Why," the girls asked.**

**       "Because he will be coming with us," Sir Ronald answered. **

**"Great," the girls grumbled **

**       As they ate they ate in silence then went to bed with the girls mumbling and complaining. **

**       The next day things went a lot better with Brier telling them about the valleys plants trees flowers, and vines. They all became friends when Brier found one of the witches spies and made the trees take him all the way to the edge of the world and throw him off it. Suddenly they were out of the Emerald Valley and before them stood the Copper Mountains. They began setting up camp and once they were finished their dinner and were on their way to bed sir Ronald yelled out to them.**

**       "Dress warmly children tomorrows we start our hike up the mountains."**

**       The next morning. "Everybody up," Sir Ronald yelled. After they ate they began their climb chatting away. Sir Ronald knew it wouldn't last though. By the time it was time for lunch they were cold tired and very grateful that Sir Ronald had made soup and tea for lunch. They ate greedily not talking because their mouths were full of food. Once they were done they had a brief nape and kept going. Suddenly it started to storm. **

**       "Sir Ronald can't we stop," they kids yelled.**

**       "No," he yelled back.**

**The kids started mumbling things like he's crazy and mentally ill. Then Brier had an idea. **

**       "Trish you can keep this off us right?"**

**       "Yeah I think I can."**

**Suddenly they were enclosed in a bubble. They weren't getting stormed on but they were still cold.**

**       "Boy this is cold," Trish complained.**

**       "I have an idea,' Raja exclaimed. "I'll enclose us in a heat bubble.**

**Suddenly they were dry warm toasty and not getting stormed on. Sir Ronald realized that all the complaining had stopped. So he turned around and he saw a blue and red bubble surrounding the children. **

**"What on earth," Sir Ronald exclaimed. "Kids what are you doing." **

**"Keeping dry," they yelled back.**

**"Well can I come in."**

**"No you wanted to keep going so keep going we're following." They yelled back.**

**"Great there all warm and toasty. Meanwhile I'm all cold and wet." Sir Ronald grumbled. **

**       And so they traveled farther and farther up the mountains. Then the children started complaining again. **

**"My feet hurt." Brier complained.**

**       "I'm tired." Trish exclaimed. "Sir Ronald can't we stop."**

**       "No," Sir Ronald answered.**

**       "I'm sick of all this swirling snow sick of it I tell you sick of it." Raja yelled. Trish can't you carry us with your magic.**

**       "Well I."**

**       "Trish please," they pleaded.**

**       "Okay," Trish answered **

**Suddenly they were riding on a cloud. They flew quickly over Sir Ronald's head leaving him completely and totally confused. Once he realized what had happened he conjured up his flying vacuum and sped off after them.**

**Once he caught up with them they saw her evil witch Cynthia. She had flaming red hair. I mean literally flaming. She was very short. About one foot five inches. She had purple skin which was full of tremendous green bumps. This made her look like I giant moldy eggplant riding on a mop that she named the poison apple from snow white. She loved that story. She actually was wearing a poofy dress just like that witch. **

**"Hello my friends want a poison apple. Wait that's not my line. You will never save the prince." The evil witch snickered. "Walla Loco Boga attack." She screamed. **

**"Let's get em guys." Brier yelled. "Charge."**

**Raja drew lava from a near by volcano and hurled it at them in tight balls along with flying wheels. Trish was hurling lightening bolts. Brier made all the trees take up root and walk up the hill to attack. Sir Ronald attacked with his gnome magic, which were basically magic spells. Then thunder rolled and lightening struck and suddenly there was a tornado/hurricane/more snow and a thunder and lightening storm. Along with a big volcanic eruption with flying wagon wheels. With flying thorns and branches and whipping vines flying through the air along with magic spells taught at wizarding schools. Suddenly the entire suddenly Walla Loco Boga were vanquished forever. **

**"NO the witch screamed I'm melting I'm melting. Wait I'm not."**

** Then all of these things started attacking the witch. **

**"NNNOOO she screamed I'm supposed to be pushed of a cliff not blow up. Wait she yelled. Are you the prophesized children?"**

**"Yes," they answered.**

**"NOOO," she screamed. B O O M the evil witch was gone vanquished forever because of the prophesized children. **

**       "Let's go rescue the prince." Everyone yelled. **

**And there they went running up the top of the mountain range to The evil witch's castle. **

**       They got to the castle witch was modeled just like the one in snow white with jet-black marble. They were timid about going inside but they did anyway. The castle was dark and gloomy inside. It had no windows and was lit only with torches. They began to think that she was a little to obsessed with snow white because all through the castle the lines of the evil witch played. She even had talking mirrors. They ran right to the prince and when they got there the saw a man with coal black hair sapphire blue eyes and not very royal clothes on. He was very tall they guessed. He was gagged and tied up with chains. Raja undid the chains with her magic. Then Sir Ronald undid the gagging. He jumped up and thanked them while he explained how he was captured. Then he led them down the copper mountains. And into the center of the valley. As they walked through the town everyone came out of their house yelling the prophecy has come true. Long live the prophesized. They were followed into the castle and once all was quiet he ordered the children to their knees and knighted them individually. He presented each of them with a shield that he had specially made for them.  First he made Brier rise and he presented him with a shield that had a rose on it.  Then he gave him a green sword and told him you have finally become a knight use this sword well.  Then he made Trish rise and presented her with a shield that had a lightening bolt on it.  Then he gave her a blue sword and told her your weather power makes you unique don't waste it.  Finally he made Raja rise and he presented her with a shield that had an ever-shimmering flame on it.  He also presented her a red sword telling her you have saved us all and you have found a home.  Finally he proclaimed to all you all are knights of the realm forever.  Everybody yelled and screamed and there was a great banquet in honor of them all.  **

**A/N: NOW THESE SWORDS ARE HEIRLOOMS THAT WHERE PASSED DOWN TO THEM. SANDRY HAS HER SWORD AND SHIELD BECAUSE IT WAS A TRADITION TO GIVE THE FAMILY SWORD AND SHIELD TO THE FIRST BORN, WHICH IS SANDRY. I HOPE THIS HELPED CLEAR UP SOME OF YOUR CONFUSION OR IF IT DIDN'T I HOPE IT DIDN 'T ADD TO IT. **


End file.
